


Supernatural threesome

by constancehainesashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fingering, Multi, Squeezing, Stroking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constancehainesashes/pseuds/constancehainesashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean x Castiel x Reader one shot. Requested on Quotev. Non-Supernatural fans can enjoy also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetLoving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/gifts).



> (Y/N) is your name. Your character is female.

You walked into the motel room in the middle of the night only to find Sam and his new girlfriend snogging. Disgusted, you walked back out and to a pub you had spotted a few hours ago. You went inside and sat at the bar. Once you had ordered your drink (whichever you prefer), you looked around.  
Of course they had to be here. Of course. Dean and Castiel were grinding onto each other in the corner of the room. It was absolutely sexy- no wait. Sexy? Where did that even come from. It was disgusting. Yeah. Disgusting.  
They spotted you too. They walked across the crowded room. ''Hey, (Y/N)!'' Cas said, obviously a little drunk.  
''Hey,'' you said lightly, sipping at your drink.  
''I see you walked in on Sam and hot-brunette making out too,'' Dean observed.  
''Ugh, yes,'' you said, rolling your eyes.  
''And uh, I also observed that you were watching Cas and I,'' he said lightly.  
You shot him a glare. Cas grinned and winked.  
''Oh, come on!'' Dean laughed. ''Just admit it and make this easier on yourself, (Y/N). You liiiiike us.''  
''Don't think we haven't seen you watching us every time we kiss,'' Cas sassed, clucking his tongue.  
''Way I see it, you should've just asked,'' Dean shrugged. ''No way we can refuse a sexy girl like you.''  
You blinked. ''Uh, no thanks, Dean.''  
''Okay, so this isn't hot?'' he challenged, kissing Cas's neck.  
You bit your lip.  
''So it is?'' Castiel confirmed.  
You nodded quickly.  
''I think we need a motel room,'' Dean casually said before walking out of the pub. You and Castiel followed him to the motel. Soon you were inside the room.  
''I'm going to kiss you now,'' Dean warned before attacking your lips. The kiss was all teeth and tongue but you loved it. He tasted of scotch.  
''Fuck,'' Cas cursed, stripping himself. Dean pulled away and stared at his tan, naked lover. Castiel wrapped a hand around his length and stroked himself, looking at you straight in the eyes. You bit your lip again.  
''Come here, Cas,'' Dean said. Castiel walked up to you two. ''Lie down.''  
Castiel laid down on the bed. You straddled his hips and kissed down his chest. He was very, very irresistible. He gave a soft moan while Dean watched you two hungrily.  
''Stop,'' Dean ordered you, pulling you up and taking your clothes off. ''Beautiful.''  
You blushed a little, not used to such compliments. You were certainly enjoying how the two were looking at you. Their eyes were filled with wonder and lust. You smirked a little, laying down next to Castiel. He moved onto his side and gently let his fingertips slide down your body, making you shiver a little. It was his turn to smirk now.  
His hand found your centre. You gasped a little as he slowly rubbed circles into your nub. Dean crawled onto the bed on the other side of you, fully naked now, and palmed your breast, stroking skilfully. You couldn't help but moan at their touches, so soft and skilled they made you feel incredible pleasure.  
''You're tight,'' Castiel commented as he gently slid a finger inside your wet passage.  
''I'm not very....experienced,'' you said shyly.  
Dean looked shocked, but you didn't have time to ask him why. Cas was fingering you, which was rather pleasurable.  
''Oh, Cas,'' you breathed. Dean leaned down and took your nipple into his mouth, sucking and slowly scraping his teeth against it. ''Fuck.''  
''You like that?'' Castiel asked, inserting another finger to stretch you up. Dean grabbed your other breast and stroked it while sucking on your nipple. All the senses were overwhelming you as Cas added a third finger.  
''Is she stretched up?'' Dean asked.  
''Her pussy is, yes,'' Cas nodded, taking his fingers out and licking your wetness off. ''Mm tasty.''  
Dean shifted until he was between your legs. He spread them wide and trailed your wetness to your asshole, lubing it up. Castiel handed him a bottle of lube. Dean slathered it onto his finger and gently pushed inside your asshole.  
''Ohhh...'' you said, experiencing the sensation for the first time. Casteil smirked and kissed your lips. You moaned into his mouth as Dean started fingering your ass. It felt different, but good different. Really good.  
Dean added another finger, scissoring and stretching your ass. You were writhing under the both of them, the sensations making you moan out.  
''She's ready,'' Dean told Cas. Castiel nodded and sheathed himself with a condom as Dean did the same. That was when you realised what they were going to do. It sounded a little scary, so you were surprised to realise that you actually wanted it.  
Dean lay down on the bed and you hovered above him. ''We'll be gentle, okay?'' he promised. You nodded, and he gripped your hips, sliding them down on his length. You groaned as he filled you up.  
''Fuck, you're big,'' you breathed. He smirked at you. Castiel lubed himself up and slowly started pushing inside your ass. Once he was fully in, you took a deep breath.  
''How does that feel?'' Cas asked you.  
''Good,'' you said. Honestly, you weren't expecting it to feel so good.  
''Can I move?'' they both asked in unison.  
''Yes. Slowly, please.''  
They nodded, gripping your hips and slowly thrusting. You gave a grunt. Slowly, they speeded up, giving grunts of their own. ''Ugh, (Y/N),'' Castiel groaned. He spilled into the condom, yelling some random cuss words. You felt him go soft inside you before he pulled out.  
''Come on,'' Dean grunted, thrusting up into you. You bounced up and down on his length. His eyes trailed to your breasts as they bounced. He gulped. He wanted to last longer than you, but those luscious bouncing mounds made that quite the effort. He slipped his hand to your clitoris and rubbed it, making your back arch. Castiel grabbed your breasts from behind and squeezed, making you scream out and come all over Dean's cock. Dean smirked up at you and let himself go.  
Once you'd both calmed down, you got off of him and laid down on the bed, still panting a little. Dean sheepishly cleaned himself up in the bathroom before coming back to the bed.  
Castiel snuggled up to you from one side, Dean the other. You felt warm and comfortable in their cocoon.  
''It might hurt tomorrow,'' Castiel gently whispered.  
Just imagining it made you wince. ''But it will be so worth it.''

**Author's Note:**

> Pleae do leave requests and/or feedback! Both are much appreciated.


End file.
